seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Chase the Attack pirates part 17
Oak, threw the 10 pop greens in the air, and span his entire body towards Tack. He did a roundhouse kick at Tack's head, and Tack took a few steps back, unharmed. Oak snapped his fingers, and the pop greens exploded into thorn bushes, that were as hard as steel. They hit he ground, nearly stabbing Tack a few times. Tack, still had his eyes on the huge growing plant. He could punch it, but that would kill him, and he wasn't 100% it would work. He needed to use his one thing. Being strong. He would take out Oak, and then grab the cure. Tack, holding his arm, snapped it towards Oak. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM!" The punch smashed into Oak's face, and Oak took a few steps back. Tack, raised his leg, and had it fall towards Oak. "GOMU GOMU NO... PILLAR FALL!" The leg smashed into Oak, and Oak fell to the ground. With one hand, he put a pop green in the ground. He got up, and clapped his hands. The pop green exploded, and a giant plant came under Tack. It thrown him in the air, and Oak held another pop green. He blew as hard as he can, and it flew towards Tack, exploding into a sun flower with a giant cannon in the middle. It shot at Tack with spikes, and hit Tack. Tack, growling, grabbed one of the spikes in him, pulled it out, and threw it at Oak. Oak ducked, and it stabbed the ground underneath him. Oak, holding another pop green, laminated his thoughts. Nearly half his pop greens were gone, and the attacks from both Zozo and Rangton were taking their toll. When Zozo punched him, he couldn't see with his left eye, and from Rangton, he had problems walking, and more. He looked to his plant, and counted his time. He lost about... 1 minute, 19 seconds. The cure only lasted for 10 seconds, and the poison gas would kill the instant in contact. It lasted about 7 seconds, so he should time it perfectly. Gas was colorless. Oderless. Very fast. Should be easy. He grabbed a Pop green, and was about to throw it when he saw Tack was gone. He panicked, and looked around, to see Tack on the floor, holding his ankles. "Sorry. You seem like a nice guy, aside from hurting my friends. I'll make this quick." "No. I thought you were a true follower of nature, and you still might be... But I must kill you. I promise though, that it will be quick." "Heh, you are a nice guy." Tack pulled in, and Oak fell to the ground. Tack, grabbed his flower mask, and took it off. It revealed something that surprised him. "Your young!" Oak, was a 19 year old boy, with long brown hair, and a handsome face. He scowled immensely, and grabbed a pop green from his pocket. "HAND ME BACK MY MASK! NOW!" Tack did so, and Oak grabbed it. He put the mask on, and breathed in, deeply. He did, and then coldly stared at Tack. He held out the pop green, and was confused. He saw him. He saw what he really was. What should he do! He did his voice, so people wouldn't know he was a young man. He decided to be what he was. A young, foolish human being. It would help him shed his former past. To truly embrace it, and then... Kill it. "Let us finish what we started." "YOU SOUND SO YOUNG!" "I am, rather young. 19 years old. I pretend to be older. I heard it makes one more respectable, and thus, if I wear a flower mask, no one would like to talk to me. I truly dislike people. They betray me, they leave me alone, and they destroy nature. Animals bite the grass, they smell, and they make racket. I much prefer plants. I want a rose full of thorns, then some garbage thing like a human being. You understand me, right? You have met some awful people. Admit it, humans are truly awful things." "Meh. I like my friends." "What? THAT WASN'T THE ANSWER!" "Well... They are human. So, I like them. The mayor and his wife are human, so I like them. I like that weird guy at the grand line, I like Tobias and Mason, I like that Beta guy and his crew, heck... I like you. You seem like a nice guy, when you aren't talking about hating me, or trying to kill me. Well... You did it a lot, but I'm sure that if you weren't a bounty hunter, we could have been friends. Can we?" Oak, holding himself, had to scowl. What is he talking about?! HE DARED SAY THAT! "STOP! HUMANS ARE GARBAGE! THEY HAVE NEVER TRULY CARED FOR ME!" "Seems like you met the wrong people. Try a good one." Oak, confused, held his mask, and looked to Tack. "Why... Why do you like people?" "Meh. I don't. I like people I like. If they are nice, or fun. Now..." He held a vial, and Oak was shocked. The CURE! Tack threw it at the plant, and the plant started to die. Oak, enraged, held out a handful of pop greens. "I WILL KILL YOU!" "Now... You seem fun. The stronger, the better the fight, the more fun! Wanna have some more fun?" Oak, started to grin, and he had no idea why. But, he did know one thing. He would destroy this pathetic beast. Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc